Timeline
This is a timeline of all of the events in the Trial of the Arbiters series. BC means "Before Calendar", and PC means "Post Calendar". The Trial of the Arbiters history page goes into full detail on the events depicted in the timeline. The timeframe of Trial of the Arbiters coincides with our own on Earth. On the 15th January, 1992, in the Netroba galaxy, it is the 16th March, 1996, on Earth. 5,000,000,000 BC * The Netroba galaxy forms. 4346 BC * The Viddinus Kingdom, the predecessor to the Cremton Empire, was created, with Xinthunx Sotokom being the first King. 4271 BC * Xinthunx Sotokom, the first leader of the Cremton Empire and first member of the Sotokom Dynasty, died at the age of 90. 4000 BC * Xitans and a range of animals from their home world were planted on Xi Taan, with their memories erased. 2006 BC * The Viddinus Kingdom conquered the entire planet of Cremtosa, and created a one-world government known as the Cremton Empire. 1400 BC * The countries of Xi Taan wage a world war over transmortalism. The war was won by a country called Jisko. Later on, they formed the planet into a one-world government, XiTaGov. 1300 BC * The Extrasolar Age begins. XiTaGov, the Wethylisp Empire, Holy Malkur Republic, Quake Kingdom, Cometan Republic, and First Cremton Empire set out from their homeworlds and explored the galaxy, colonising the surrounding territories. 200 BC * The six main civilisations held gigantic sectors of the galaxy, and eventually began to set up relations and trade. They annexed many other worlds into their territories, civilised many, and even brought settlers to uninhabited ones, building cities and making a true community, population, and living experience on the worlds. Galacticisation was underway, and at best 75% complete. 100 BC * XiTaGov renamed themselves to the United Netroban Republic, and became extremely and increasingly promortalist in agenda. All throughout their history, they opposed many forms of new technology being released (Genetic modification, cloning, psychokinesis, immortalism/life extension, nanotechnology, etc.) It seemed that the Vortex Kingdom was on their side, and both nations had imposed strict regulations, changes, and laws over how technology was used and what was invented. With riot after riot, they still managed to keep a firm hold, and it seemed the majority of the population was on their side and supported Promortalism. However, this made the Cremton Empire and the Malkur a problem. The Malkur had at least shown signs of cooperation and a willingness to participate in the UNR's Technological Crimes Commission, however the Cremtons were refusing to budge. Therefore, the UNR attempted to impose sanctions and damage or even sabotage the Cremtosese's R&D, sciences, and other related programmes. 50 BC * By 50 BC, the Cremton's were still at the technological level they were at 300 BC, and were equal to the UNR. A cold war broke out between the CE and the UNR & VK for the next five decades. 35 BC * Zarpill Brusslein was born. 30 BC * The Extrasolar Age came to an end, and the Nexus Age followed it. * Haitt Sotokom born. 7 BC * Haitt Sotokom takes power. 0 * January 1st: The Galactic Calendar Treaty was signed, bringing the galactic calendar into practice. * January 3rd: The Cremton Empire declared war on the UNR, Vortex Kingdom, and Quake Kingdom, beginning the First Netroban Galactic War, then known as the Great Netroban War. 20 PC * September: The Hepetivvo Campaign began, and the UNR began to invade the Cometan Republic, who were considering an alliance with the Cremtons. 27 PC * November: The Hepetivvo Campaign came to an end, when the Battle of Cometa occurred. The UNR nuked the entire planet to ash. This resulted in the disappearance of the entirety of the cometis species in the galaxy, as well as the near genocide of the cometis species. They led a mass exodus to an uncharted planet named Makenotix. It also resulted in the de facto death of the planet Cometa. Zarpill Brusslein and a team of forty other high-value individuals took refuge in a cryostatis bunker on the secret world of Kadra. 35 PC * The Quake Kingdom was destroyed by the Cremton Empire, and all their territories were completely occupied. 44 * A supernova hit Kadra, making Brusslein and his team's cryo chambers malfunction and keep them in cryostasis indefinitely, and also transforming Kadra into Lavink, the lava planet it modernly became. 54 * The New Cometan Republic was formed on the planet Makenotix. 81 * August: The Battle of Cremtosa and the Holocaust occurred. The entire planet was nuked, with many citizens, including Emperor Haitt Sotokom, taking refuge in a network of underground nuclear shelters across the planet. The First Netroban Galactic War came to an end after eighty-one years. 88 * Haitt Sotokom dies at the age of 118. 98 The Quake Kingdom was reinstated. 366-384 * During this time period, 95% of the shelters on Cremtosa opened and pushed their populations into the open world. 454 * The Dirge ruled all of the continent of Viddinus. 486 * Natoleum was discovered. 530 * The continents of Opa-Don and Philix fell under the Dirge's banner. 629 * The Sotokomist Dirge Army (SDA) reclaimed and rebuilt the entire planet, and was exactly like the pre-War Cremtosa. 732 * The Cremton Administration completely reorganised themselves and the political system, becoming a military junta. They developed an intimidating state-of-the-art army, powered by natol. They became the Cremton Military Authority. 733 * The CMA tested a natolic weapon on a nearby planet. The UNR noticed this, as they intended. 734 * The UNR sent a fleet to confront the Cremtons. However, they were forced to retreat, with the president landing at Zrnic City, and the Treaty of Zrnic was signed. He and and every single crew member of the Star Force Ultima and the flagship that landed were double-crossed and executed. * The War of the Green Dawn began, the Second Cremton Empire sent an armada to twenty worlds they used to own and conquered them within six months. 737 * The UNR and VK surrendered, and signed the Cremtons' Caparest Agreement, putting an end to the war, and re-establishing the Cremton state and empire. * The Nexus Age ended, and was followed by the Natoleum Age. 751 The Quake Kingdom dissolved and became a vassal state of the Cremton Empire. 803 * By the year 803, the galaxy went back to normal, with the CE as the main economy and powerhouse of the Netroba galaxy due to their monopoly on the natoleum industry, and resulted in the population of every single world they stole to stand down and happily accept Cremton rule, due to the economic revolution and quality of life being brought by their leadership. 924 * The Orite Uprising began, between the Vortex Kingdom and the Hevriyre Corporation. 931 * The Hevriyre's won the Orite Uprising, resulting in the creation of their country. 946 * The vassal state of the Quake Kingdom was abolished. 960 * The seven-century prosperity of the Netroba galaxy began. 1660 * Philix Sotokom born. 1701 * Philix Sotokom takes power. 1744 * In 1744, the UNR, after a century of espionage, discovered the secrets of synthetic natol. They finally managed to create their own natol weaponry, ships, equipment, etc. With this, the Cremton Empire was no longer the lone superpower. The UNR was now just slightly behind the CE in all terms. This enraged the CE government, but were powerless against them. 1753 * The UNR & VK had a fully natolised country. 1755 * The current GOTA, Philix Sotokom, a closet transmortalist, staged a gigantic coup which he and some fellow generals had planned for two decades, and nearly convinced the entire population of the Empire to become transmortalists. However, his plan failed after a social criminal group who had been onto him for years had foiled him and led a vigilante uprising against him, even convincing a billion Cremtons that they were telling the truth. The uprising against Philix succeeded and he was then detained by UNR agents and imprisoned on Xi Taan for life. Severe sanctions were brought against the Cremtosese and all military officers who took part in the conspiracy were also jailed. 1756 * A natolic power plant was constructed on Vindacreta. 1776 * The natolic power plant on Vindacreta malfunctioned and detonated, destroying the entire planet. 1810 * The Natoleum Age ended, and was followed by the Dark Age. 1812 * Cremton scientists discovered that natural natoleum was slowly degrading and would soon become unusable, and that as a result synthetic natoleum would suffer the same since a key ingredient is a miniscule amount of natural natoleum. 1825 * The natol situation was put on high alert, and contingency plans were created. With these, there was enough natol left to last another 250 years. However, this meant that the galaxy had to switch back to plutonium, nuclear, and other primitive forms of energy and use natol as a secondary. 1840 * The economic recession became even worse, as the Hevriyre Corporation was suffering setbacks too. 1880 Throughout the 1880s, the formation of criminal groups and organised crime swept through the galaxy because of the current state. Larris Securities is formed in 1896, a mercenary group working in the UNR territories, formed by the Larris family. 1886 * Ahri-Oferd Larris was born in Cin Comares City, Nebon Vahn. 1892 * 29th February: Ragsimmil IX was born. 1896 * Larris Securities was created. 1908 * Larris Senior was killed during a federal sting, and Ahri-Oferd took over the leadership of Larris Securities. 1909 * Ragsimmil IX became the King of the Vortex Kingdom. 1912 * Alidor Sotokom was born. 1924 * Larris Securities merged with other thirty leading crime and mercenary groups. They led an expedition into the Zerpolli and Undufic districts, an uncharted region of space newly discovered by them. There were many civilisations there like Earth in the 1950s. 1926 * With a fleet of six UNR star cruisers hijacked over the decades, along with their munitions, equipment, weaponry, etc., they force the populations into panic and scare them into accepting their rule. They then build up modern nations out of them and use them as a standing base and create their own nation out of it. 1927 * Larris Securities awoke Zarpill Brusslein. 1935 * Alidor Sotokom became GOTA. 1936 * Ith Quetsalothos was born. 1939 * Funai Yazsil was born. * Makron Xarpius was born. 1941 * 30th February: Shalum Malwa was born. 1942 * Brusslein and Larris began plotting the Second Netroban Galactic War, and an indoctrination of transmortalism across the galaxy. 1945 * The colonisation of Undupolli was completed. They named themselves the Larris Protectorate and named their country Undupolli. The UNR as well as the CE kept a close eye on them for being a crime group and causing trouble in their areas. To their surprise, they mysteriously had a good standing army along with natol power. * Xyxx Mijifa was born. 1946 * Rioting began throughout the Cremton nation. The current populations of the planets they stole centuries ago came back to bite them, and wanted their independence and secession back to the UNR. The CE received severe sanctions and pressure to listen to their citizens. 1952 * Cin Rypplyngam was born. 1955 * Zazel Emetath was born. 1956 * Panu Makron was born. 1957 * Hagrov Vregamor was born. 1961 * Tensions severely heated up with the UNR and VK alliance, and the CE over the economic issues and the treatment of their rebelling citizens. 1962 * Nial Sotokom was born. 1963 * White Comet was born. 1966 * Phixol Vordrelli was born. 1971 * Funai Yazsil, a major in the Larris Army was given the position of an Elite Commando, and was given work in supporting the rebels on Cremton worlds, distorting and sabotaging parts of the UNR, terrorist attacks, etc. and became Ahri-Oferd's right-hand-man. 1972 * Purple Comet was born. * 17th July: Lotok Stakchankov was born. 1973 * Yazsil also had a relationship with a military scientist named Shalum Malwa, however, they split while she was pregnant with his son, Kenni. Malwa was a leading scientist in the Larris Army, and seemed to have a change of heart throughout her life over the last decade. She was infact an excellent thinker, political, and philosopher, and concluded that transmortalism was an evil and would be the end of life as it was known. Funai revealed to her that he was to carry out a plan in a few years time to nate the planet Russ and cause a galactic war. Enraged, she sabotaged many of Larris' projects, causing incomprehendable amounts of damage, which was the result of Larris' efforts being delayed, and making the transmortalist tech dates even further. She then escaped out of Undupolli with a team of fifty close military friends she managed to convince over the years. * She knew the entirety of the Larris plot with Brusslein, TM, etc. The team that were with her helping her get to the UNR and warn them were at first fighting to create an escape plan on Makenotix, and were gathering what they would need for the campaign. During this, Kenni Malwa was born on the 30th December 1993. They then flew to Xi Taan, but just before they entered UNR airspace, they were ambushed by a Larris attack squad. They decided to send the month-old Kenni into their escape pod and flew him to the nearest UNR civilisation, which was Bendarg City on the planet Kaskade 3. Shalum and the last twelve survivors of her team surrendered and were imprisoned for life on Tantustmir. Kenni was then fostered on Kaskade 3. 1976 * The HMS White Tornado was ordered. 1979 * The HMS White Tornado was laid down on Goctaris. 1982 * Russ was nated. 1983 * The Alliance of Ganrelles was created. * The tremors living beneath Cremtosa were discovered. * The HMS White Tornado was launched. 1984 * Panu Makron was elected as president of the UNR. 1985 * Task Force Comet was created. 1986 * The HMS White Tornado was commissioned. 1989 * Alidor Sotokom was assassinated. Nial Sotokom became the new GOTA. * Tremor holding facilities were built at the Andertierre Research Institute on Lavink. 1990 * 1st October: Boschdil Malwa was born to Shalum Malwa, and sent away to Bolunaea Heights, Tokaron, where he was adopted and kept a secret. 1991 * An agreement was reached for the UNR and VK to share Eightball Division and the HMS White Tornado. * December: Operation: Underminer: All tremors were either killed or lured out of Cremotsa, and were moved to Andertierre for study. 1992 * 15th January: The Second Netroban Galactic War was declared by the Cremton Empire. 1993 * July: The Cremton Empire occupied the Kaskade System. * October 1st: The Battle of Bendarg occurred, putting an end to the Cremton occupation of the Kaskade System, and beginning the Liberation of the Kaskade System. * October 3rd: Kenni Malwa signed up for the Republican Army and Task Force Comet. * December: The UNR discovered Operation: Underminer. 1994 * January: Panu Makron was elected for a second term as the President of the UNR. * 5th February - March 28th: The events of Trial of the Arbiters 1 occurred. Nial Sotokom was killed. * April: Ith Quetsalothos became a brain bot and a Psyker. * May: Kenni Malwa went to university. * May: Zazel Emetath was appointed the Emperor of the Cremton Empire, abandoning the previous military junta system and Sotokom Dynasty. 1995 * 2nd January: Tashekvi Ciacov was born. 1996 * The Battle of Ameebo occurred. 300 members of Eightball Division, including Stak and Vregamor, were captured and taken to the Pronkol Detention Camp on Takoq. 1997 * 4th March: The Cometan Orbital Station Raid occurred. * 12th May: The Decampment of Pronkol occurred. * August 23rd - October 1st: The events of Trial of the Arbiters II: Conspiracy occurred. Ahri-Oferd Larris, Funai Yazsil, and Zarpill Brusslein were killed, leading to the dissolution of the Larris Protectorate. * September: The Hevriyre Corporation launched their illegal line of primitive military robots, named MEKA. 1999-2000 * November 12th 1999 - January 2nd 2000: The events of Trial of the Arbiters III: Meched, resulting in the death of Xyxx Mijifa and the dissolution of the Hevriyre Corporation, and putting a permanent end to The Conspiracy and Transmortalism in the Netroba galaxy. 2000 * Ith Quetsalothos reported psychic abilities. 2002 * October 1st - November 27th: The events of Trial of the Arbiters IV: Dead Hand occurred. This resulting in the natolic bombing of Xi Taan and the destruction of Moxitaan, the death of President Panu Makron, Hagrov Vregamor, and the dissolution of the United Netroban Republic, and the activation of the Auxiliary Force. It also resulted in the death of Zazel Emetath and Ith Quetsalothos taking over as Emperor. Kenni Malwa worked to stop IQ from furthering his psychism. 2005 * Tokaron began enduring Cremton invasions. Boschdil Malwa left home to make his own life away from the chaos. He began working odd jobs and various short careers across various planets. 2007 * Along the way, Boschdil Malwa ended up being led astray and being taken under the wing of bad people. He had a brief membership with a gang of space pirates, although his conscience got the better of him before he co-operated with them. He abandoned them and went his own way. 2008 * Boschdil Malwa signed up with the remnants of the UNR, the Auxiliary Force, in 2008, and managed to hide the fact he was a cometis. He began taking part in various battles and liberation of several cities across the Central Sector, and wowed his superiors and was therefore appointed to Corporal in four months. 2009 * 25th May - 2nd July: The events of Trial of the Arbiters V: Psyker occurred. This resulted in the death of Cin Rypplyngam, the disabling of the Holy Malkur Republic, the dissolution Alliance of Ganrelles, the removal of Ith Quetsalothos' psychic abilities, Boschdil Malwa joining Task Force Comet, the existence of the New Central Union, and the death of Kenni Malwa. 2011 * 20th August - October 1st: The events of Trial of the Arbiters VI: Last Rites occurred. It resulted in the death of Lotok Stakchankov and Ith Quetsalothos, the end of the Cremton Empire, and the end of the Second Netroban Galactic War, after nineteen years, just three months away from twenty. The Epilogue of the Trial of the Arbiters series began. 2012 * The Cremton Empire ended up being thrown into chaos, and officially dissolved. The United Netroban Republic worlds that the Cremton Empire stole from them in the War of the Green Dawn were annexed by them a second time, by their successor, the New Central Union. The Vortex Kingdom annexed the ruins of the Hevriyre Corporation and reclaimed the Orite District, which was removed from them after the Orite Uprising in the 10th century. The Holy Malkur Republic survived the war and were allowed to continue to exist, but received heavy sanctions. 2014 * A new country was formed: the Quake Republic; a successor to the late Quake Kingdom, with its capital on Quakoz, which died in the 9th century. Many former QK worlds pledged their allegiance to the QR and allowed them to annex them. 2015 * The Cremton Empire did survive the war and continued to exist as a country, but were stripped of almost everything they had. They only existed as a small country in the Northern Arm, and only owned the Sodarek District and a few strongholds outside of that area. With its political system destroyed, especially with the Sotokom Dynasty and the failed empire, it became the Cremton Republic in the year 2015. 2019 * After a massive re-education, repatriation, and re-indoctrination project by the UNR, the worlds and species of the Undufic and Zerpolli Districts formed their own country, the Federation of Undupolli, with Metrona City, Makenotix as the capital. 2020 * The quarantine on Makenotix was lifted. 2026 * The Dark Age ended, and was succeeded by the Life Age. Category:Miscellaneous